


The ones that entertain, and the one that observes

by visbs88



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Team STQR at Beacon, Teenagers, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeur!Taiyang, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: Taiyang torna in camera dopo un breve allenamento, ignaro dello spettacolo fin troppo coinvolgente che vi troverà. Con protagoniste le due ragazze che non può impedirsi di desiderare allo stesso modo.





	The ones that entertain, and the one that observes

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla sesta settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il Portale di Evocazione Minthe.  
> L'avevo in realtà cominciata per il p0rnfest, ma sono riuscita a concluderla solo ora ^^' ringrazio chi ha lasciato il bellissimo prompt, anche se non sono sicura di avergli reso propriamente giustizia. Il team STQR merita più amore e più attenzione, e continuo a tenere le dita incrociate perché i prossimi volumi di RWBY approfondiscano ancora meglio questi personaggi; nel frattempo io nel mio piccolo scribacchio, nella speranza che la mia fic strappi un sorriso a qualcuno. ^^' buona lettura!

Taiyang lasciò Qrow ad allenarsi con gli altri. In realtà era rimasto con loro solo mezz'ora o giù di lì, ma era stato costretto ad ammettere – solo a se stesso – che le svariate ore di esercizi di ogni genere fatte il giorno prima erano state una piccola esagerazione. Tutti i suoi muscoli imploravano un po' di riposo extra e una doccia, anche se la versione ufficiale era che quel giorno “non era dell'umore”.

Non sapeva se Raven e Summer fossero in biblioteca, o in giro, o in camera, e lì per lì non ci diede troppo pensiero. Quando entrò nel dormitorio gli parve tutto piuttosto silenzioso; oltrepassò con calma il piccolo spazio che faceva da camera da letto per lui e Qrow, dirigendosi verso la porta del bagno, qualche metro più a destra di quella della stanza delle ragazze. Fu quando lanciò un'occhiata distratta in direzione di quest'ultima che notò che era socchiusa, e una risatina gli arrivò all'orecchio. Seguita da un suono che bloccò all'istante l'istintivo saluto allegro che stava per sfuggirgli.

Era un... gemito. Uno di quelli che, in tutta sincerità, fino ad allora aveva solo sentito provenire dallo schermo del telefono quando si collegava alla rete nel cuore della notte. Ce ne fu anche un secondo, appena più acuto, e allora seppe di non aver sentito male: un brivido si mosse come un'onda attraverso la sua pelle e una curiosità ardente come fuoco gli seccò la gola.

Non era un cattivo ragazzo, davvero non lo era. E sapeva di stare facendo qualcosa di sbagliato, quando mosse un paio di silenziosissimi passi per sbirciare attraverso quello spiraglio tra lo stipite e la porta, ma in quel momento non riuscì nemmeno a biasimarsi: doveva sapere.

La voce dolce di Summer mormorò qualche parola sconnessa che lui non capì, anche perché la ragazza gli dava le spalle. Le punte rosse dei suoi corti capelli scuri le sfioravano la nuca, e tutta la sua schiena era _nuda:_ c'erano solo due mani che le stringevano i fianchi e la gonnellina della divisa scolastica in disordine. Il ragazzo realizzò che Raven era seduta sul letto e appoggiata al muro, e Summer le era a cavalcioni; con il cuore in gola intravide le mutandine di entrambe, e si sarebbe concentrato più a lungo su quelle due paia di gambe lisce e chiare stese sulle coperte se solo Summer non avesse lanciato un altro lamento terribilmente adorabile e anche terribilmente... eccitante. Portandolo a notare la posizione della testa di Raven.

Il reggiseno della caposquadra era abbandonato lì accanto. Le piccole curve su cui lo sguardo di Taiyang era caduto troppe volte, di solito fasciate dal corpetto del suo vestito, dovevano essere nude, scoperte. Raven ci stava passando sopra la bocca e, a giudicare dai suoni, anche la lingua.

Piccoli capezzoli rosei tra le labbra sensuali della ragazza più beffarda e intrigante che lui conoscesse: sarebbe bastato anche meno per far scattare un suo certo migliore amico sull'attenti. Taiyang si sentì arrossire fino alla radice dei capelli, e voleva quasi ritrarsi in tutta fretta e gettarsi sotto la doccia, ma Raven scelse quel momento per sollevare il peso leggero di Summer tra le proprie braccia e farla distendere sul letto. La risata dell'altra ragazza fu un trillo di delizia, a cui rispose uno sbuffo di divertita indulgenza mentre Raven si sistemava sopra di lei. Taiyang si spostò appena per cercare di vedere i loro volti, e ci riuscì: fronte contro fronte, si stavano mormorando qualcosa che lui non sentiva, guardandosi dritte negli occhi. Summer aveva le guance rosse come papaveri: Raven si leccò le labbra prima di legarla in un bacio profondo e pieno di rumori umidi.

Fu in quel momento che il cervello di Taiyang riuscì a riscuotersi dalla pura eccitazione che gli rendeva sempre più stretti i pantaloni: il cuore in tumulto, si rese conto che le sue compagne di squadra dovevano essere innamorate l'una dell'altra. Come se non fosse già un bel problema che gli piacessero entrambe.

Quando era solo con una delle due, gli pareva di non poter resistere all'impulso di baciarla; quando era con l'altra, provava esattamente la stessa cosa. Erano diverse, promettevano cose opposte, e lui non sapeva scegliere tra la dolcezza e il rischio, tra i sorrisi e gli sguardi seri e penetranti, tra le chiacchiere amichevoli e le risposte talvolta enigmatiche. Ebbene, pareva che ciò di cui entrambe avevano bisogno fosse l'esatto opposto di loro stesse.

Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi abbattuto? Forse sì. Ma Summer l'aveva tenuto per mano, di recente, e Raven si stava ammorbidendo nei suoi confronti; era confuso, al punto che arrivò a pensare che si stessero solo divertendo tra amiche; comunque, era abbastanza fortunato da vederle insieme in quel momento – cazzo, era un depravato, vero? Ma non riusciva a schiodarsi da lì. Ci provò, ma poi vide che Raven stava stuzzicando con due dita un capezzolo di Summer mentre continuava a baciarla, e quello era roseo e appuntito, al centro di una morbida curva bianca, piccola ma perfetta: rimase a guardare, ipnotizzato.

La mano di Raven percorse il corpicino sottile di Summer scendendo verso il basso, forse facendole il solletico, considerate le risatine; queste si spensero in un mugolio piuttosto contento quando la mano sparì sotto la gonna della caposquadra. Taiyang poteva solo intuire dai movimenti di quel polso che Raven la stava accarezzando tra le gambe, e Summer sospirò, inarcandosi appena; dal momento che l'altra si era puntellata su un gomito staccandosi un po' da lei, anche se senza distogliere per un attimo gli occhi del suo viso, il ragazzo vedeva bene quei piccoli capezzoli puntare dritti verso l'alto. Sbirciando un po' verso destra poteva guardare i movimenti delle labbra rosee di Summer quando gemeva, i ciuffi di capelli scuri che le ondeggiavano sulla fronte a ogni piccolo sussulto; un po' più a sinistra c'era la mano di Raven, che pareva farsi sempre più decisa. Rabbrividì da capo a piedi quando la ragazza dagli occhi rossi decise di sollevare la gonna per bene, facendola ricadere sul ventre di Summer e mostrando le sue mutandine, bianche come il suo mantello; fu così che Taiyang poté vedere il momento in cui le scostò e mosse piano le dita contro la pelle al di sotto di esse, facendo sobbalzare Summer e tremare le sue gambe sottili.

La fantasia di un ragazzo nel pieno dell'adolescenza galoppava: com'era Summer lì sotto, al tatto? Calda e umida, un po' come lui si sentiva quando si toccava? O qualcosa di diverso? E le piaceva davvero così tanto quando Raven disegnava dei piccoli cerchi in quello che sembrava un luogo ben preciso, visto che si aggrappava a lei con una mano e con l'altra stringeva le coperte fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, lanciando brevi, acuti gemiti uno di fila all'altro? Le sarebbe piaciuto anche se fosse stato lui a farlo? Raven sembrava sempre più compiaciuta e Taiyang poteva capirla: Summer era bellissima e pareva così... sensibile. Il solo pensiero gli fece girare la testa e lo costrinse a mettersi una mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni, divenuto ormai davvero stretto; si massaggiò appena, serrando le labbra, imponendosi di non infilarsi una mano nelle mutande perché sapeva che tutta quella situazione gli stava piacendo troppo: sarebbe venuto in una materia di istanti. E lui non voleva farsi scoprire, ma soprattutto voleva guardare ancora: un dito di Raven stava affondando _dentro_ il corpo di Summer e la caposquadra stava apprezzando.

Taiyang dovette riconoscersi di meritare, almeno, dei complimenti per l'autocontrollo. Nei video così come in quel momento, sentire una ragazza squittire e godere in reazione a qualcosa che si muoveva dentro di lei era forse la fonte di eccitazione più esplosiva; c'era qualcosa di misterioso in quell'immagine, un mondo che i suoi ormoni smaniavano di scoprire in modo quasi doloroso. Summer era a dir poco bellissima mentre si divincolava, spingendosi contro la mano di Raven e annaspando quando le sue dita – già, erano diventate due – affondavano nel suo corpo fino alle nocche e lì si fermavano per secondi eterni, meravigliosi; qualcosa nell'espressione compiaciuta e trionfante di Raven gli faceva intuire che stavano venendo impiegate tecniche piuttosto fini per stuzzicare ciascuno e ognuno dei nervi sensibili della più piccola. Il ritmo calmo e tormentoso cominciò dopo un poco ad accelerare – il fisico sottile di Summer sobbalzava appena a ogni spinta di quelle dita, i capezzoli ondeggiavano sfiorando l'aria in minuscoli cerchi, le sue labbra erano rosse e lucide di saliva. E se tutto questo faceva assomigliare il mondo a un paradiso terrestre, si rivelò ben poca cosa rispetto al momento in cui l'impegno di Raven diede i propri frutti.

Taiyang guardò a bocca aperta e occhi sgranati, quasi sconvolto, mentre il ventre liscio e magro di Summer iniziava a contrarsi in modo sempre più evidente e incontrollato; e alla fine nella stanza risuonò un gridolino di pura estasi, seguito da una miriade di guaiti pieni di disperata gioia mentre le sue gambe tremavano con violenza e Raven muoveva le dita in fretta, fermandosi solo quando Summer le afferrò il polso come se non potesse più sopportare oltre.

“ _Hai appena visto un vero orgasmo_ ,” gli urlava il sangue che gli pulsava nelle orecchie. Ormai, il suo migliore amico là sotto era sull'orlo delle lacrime dal bisogno di essere toccato.

Non aveva mai creduto che qualcosa di così meraviglioso potesse esistere davvero.

Rapito, guardò il modo in cui Raven ricopriva di carezze il corpicino esausto di Summer, molle e rilassato, calmando a poco a poco il suo respiro affannoso; la guardava con un'espressione carica di dolcezza che Taiyang era piuttosto sicuro di non averle mai visto in viso. Erano stupende, insieme in quel modo, ma la sua erezione reclamava attenzioni in maniera davvero troppo imperiosa per continuare a esitare ad andare in bagno – o almeno, questo si disse appena un attimo prima di notare che Summer stava sollevando la camicetta di Raven per sfilargliela, tra un bacio e qualche risatina soffocata.

E si ritrovò ipnotizzato di nuovo, fissando il modo in cui il reggiseno scuro fasciava il petto assai prosperoso della sorella di Qrow – “ _Mi ammazzerebbe se sapesse cosa cazzo sto facendo_ ,” si disse, realizzandolo un po' all'improvviso, ma il pensiero incombente della furia del suo migliore amico non fu abbastanza a fargli distogliere lo sguardo quando Summer fece scivolare le bretelle sottili giù dalle spalle dell'amica, prima di slacciare il gancetto.

Sembravano così morbide e piene, mentre le piccole dita della caposquadra le stringevano e quasi vi affondavano. Raven si lasciò scappare il primo sospiro davvero languido – profondo, sensuale, un po' roco; poi, Taiyang afferrò qualcosa del loro dialogo.

«Sono così belle,» stava mugolando Summer, in un tono un po' lamentoso. «Sono così invidiosa.»

«Smettila,» le disse di rimando Raven, abbassando il viso fino a quasi parlarle sulle labbra. «Le tue per me sono molto più belle.»

Per loro poteva anche essere qualcosa su cui ridere, ma Taiyang si sentì solo morire dentro quando cominciarono a strusciarsi l'una contro l'altra, portando i loro capezzoli a toccarsi e baciandosi con una sorta di delicatissima foga.

Cominciò a tastarsi con più decisione il rigonfiamento tra le gambe – c'era un limite alla sua capacità di resistere alle tentazioni, in fondo; si costrinse a smettere quando le ragazze si separarono, e si trattenne perfino guardando Raven sfilarsi la gonna e le mutandine; ma poi la giovane allargò le gambe e si portò sopra le labbra di Summer, docilmente stesa sul letto, con tutto quel corpo dalle curve perfette in mostra per lui quando la caposquadra fece guizzare fuori la lingua.

Raven gettò la testa all'indietro – una cascata di lunghissimi capelli neri, gli occhi chiusi, i primi intensi gemiti, i capezzoli che svettavano sulla sua carne bianca, Summer che cominciava a leccarla più a fondo... Taiyang si ritrasse, il cuore che galoppava fino a stordirlo, e si fiondò nella doccia in una questione di circa cinque secondi netti.

Un paio di movimenti secchi e vigorosi della sua fidatissima mano destra e la tensione che gli si era accumulata nel bassoventre si riversò per terra insieme all'acqua che aveva iniziato a fare scorrere. Dovette mordersi il pugno per assicurarsi di non gridare; per i minuti che seguirono, la sua testa rimase a galleggiare tra nuvole bianchissime e ricordi fumosi e vividi insieme. Il tempo per darsi del disgustoso pervertito o per riflettere sulla relazione tra le due ragazze che gli piacevano da impazzire sarebbe giunto solo più tardi.

 

Dopo una cena in cui era riuscito a malapena a parlare, Raven gli si affiancò mentre lavava i piatti. Non osò guardarla in faccia, ma non ce ne fu bisogno per ascoltare la sua voce affilata.

«Immagino che lo spettacolo ti sia piaciuto. La prossima volta, ti auguro di esserti guadagnato il posto di attore. Altrimenti, sappi che te lo taglierò.»

Non era mai stato tanto terrorizzato e tanto euforico allo stesso tempo.

 


End file.
